


训犬

by puppet003



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppet003/pseuds/puppet003
Summary: 阿帕基咬伤了乔鲁诺。
Relationships: 茸茶 布茶 茸茶布
Kudos: 20





	训犬

训犬  
木偶

阿帕基讨厌乔鲁诺。  
讨厌他金色的睫毛，讨厌他蓝色的眼眸，他那可笑又奇葩得发型。  
最让人恶心的就是那个小鬼总染着甜腻香气的樱粉双唇和少年骨节纤长手指。  
比如现在。  
男人高大的身躯不甘的蜷缩着，被修身风衣勾勒出的挺翘臀肉牢牢地随着主人的坐姿压在小腿上，挤得柔软的臀肉像年糕一样摊开，又被衣物束缚住，在衣物的缝隙处显露着乖巧又色情的弧度。  
“阿帕基。”  
随着呼唤声男人的身体忍不住一颤，引来上位者控制不住的低笑。  
Md..小兔崽子….  
阿帕基悄悄的在背后收紧拳头，控制着暴起向这小兔崽子的脸上狠狠来一拳的欲望。  
可是他深知放纵的后果，身体的本能也发出警告不要再自讨苦吃。  
紫金色的瞳孔倒映出少年的手指，阿帕基深知这该死的乔鲁诺想要他怎么做，常年的酗酒还不至于让男人就此失去理智。  
他顺从的将脸凑上去，张开嘴将面前的手指含入口中。用温暖的口腔和湿润的舌头讨好的取悦着教父。  
乔鲁诺表扬似的轻浮男人耳畔未被发胶余毒的软发。  
温馨的画面随着男人的暴起而破碎。  
尖锐的虎牙一改方才的收敛狠狠咬向还未抽出的手指。

咔

布加拉提走入时被眼前的景象惊了一下。  
他警惕的关上门，仔细确认了走廊里并没有其他人看到刚才那一幕才又开门快速进入，  
并体贴的反手锁上。

背对他的男人浑身赤裸，只留一件半剥的风衣还挎在臂弯处，风衣下摆被仔细的折起，系在腰间，露出被主人责罚的肿起殷红的屁股。健壮的小臂被藤蔓牢牢束在身后。标志性的帽子早已不翼而飞，露出细软的发丝被男孩控制在手中。  
可怜的雷欧被牢牢掌控在现任年轻教父的手中，发出委屈的呜咽声。  
布加拉提走近看到眼前的景象不满的蹙起了眉。  
“乔鲁诺，你的手怎么了？”  
敏锐的男人不出意外的发现了少年想要藏到身后的手掌。  
他强硬的把男孩的手拉过。  
质检小教父原本白皙如玉的手指被狠狠地咬伤，留下了一个深可见骨的印记，仓促包扎的纸巾已经被血液浸湿。看起来尤为渗人。  
“没什么.布加拉提，只是我刚刚用拆信刀时不小心划到手而已。”  
鬼才信你的屁话！阿帕基不满的想，除非乔鲁诺这个黑心的小兔崽子买了一把牙齿形的拆信刀，否则没有一把刀会划出如此坑坑洼洼参差不齐的印记。哦，对，还是不小心。

显然布加拉提也并不相信乔鲁诺明显就是临时编出来的拙劣谎言。  
他低下头看着还在被男孩抓着头发抽插的男人，已获得询问“雷欧？”  
阿帕基此时倒希望男孩可以沉迷于性欲中，反抗下布加拉提，起码不要让他在连裤子都没穿上的情况下被看起来不太满意的男人盘问。  
可乔鲁诺偏是故意与他作对似的顺从的把被含的湿漉漉的阴茎从他喉咙中抽出，甚至还贴心的让风衣带子变成的藤蔓也在牙齿间退了出来。   
“咳咳咳咳咳！”  
呼吸顺畅的感觉不禁让男人剧烈咳嗽起来。  
布加拉提贴心的为阿帕基到了一杯温水，来帮助男人抚慰饱受欺凌的喉咙。  
在布加拉提细心的照顾下阿帕基终于平复了嗓子里的气体。他感激的看着男人盛满那不勒斯海水的眼眸，由衷的赞叹。  
“布加拉提！不愧是你！果然只有你的身边才最让我安心！”  
而其他两人早已对雷欧.阿帕基的布吹行为见怪不怪了，只是乔鲁诺还是为男人对二人的明显差异而不满的眉头微皱。  
他悄悄动了动，让血液的铁腥气再次融入空气中，让布加拉提想起刚刚的疑问。  
“雷欧，你知道乔鲁诺的手是怎么受伤的吗？”  
“嗯？….咳咳咳。。。。抱歉，布加拉提，我也不太清楚小兔.乔鲁诺的手是怎么回事，可能真的是被拆信刀划伤的吧。”  
“是吗。。。”  
阿帕基连忙点头肯定.  
“对！可能是刚刚他的手不小心划！….嗯…..呜”  
男人的手还未等阿帕基说完就滑到大开的双腿处，冰凉的手指缓缓划过浑圆的囊袋，握住挺立的柱身上下撸动。  
乔鲁诺为了报复阿帕基，从开始到布加拉提进来都没有碰他下面，一次也没有。  
阿帕基不禁为久违的抚慰感到放松，他轻轻合眼准备享受布加拉提的服务。  
太过于沉浸在来之不易的快感中导致没有发现布加拉提的脸默默凑近。  
“是说谎的味道，阿帕基。”  
…完了。

“啊…啊呜呜哈..！噫！布鲁诺！求.求你！别碰那！呜呜~”  
“我艹你妈！小兔…啊啊崽子…把手拿开！”  
“不要！阿帕基前辈太偏心了！为什么对布加拉提就是请求？请也叫我的名字”  
“你给我 呜…gun..呜。。不要！布加拉提我知道错了..轻点。。。呜呜~”  
阿帕基被两人夹在中间逗弄着。  
敏感的头被乔鲁诺含在口中啃咬。  
这小子一定是在报复刚才我把他手指咬破的事。  
“阿帕基，专心！”  
因为以下犯上而被惩罚的殷红肿大的臀肉被布加拉提牢牢地握在手中揉捏着。敏感至极还泛着热气的臀肉被向两边掰开露出里面被精心调教过得穴口。  
“布加……拉提！”  
男人身体猛的一颤，后穴传来湿润的触感不禁让他爽的汗毛倒立。  
光是想到被温和又强大的布加拉提口这件事就已经让阿帕基刺激的快要射了。  
而乔鲁诺也发现了阿帕基此时的情动，他用手指轻抚落单的乳肉缓慢揉弄。另一只手却趁阿帕基不备，在敏感至极的鼠蹊处狠狠按压着。前后夹击的快感让电流从腰椎直爬进脑中，过载的刺激让阿帕基下体控制不住地抖动痉挛。  
在阿帕基感觉到自己即将到达高潮的前一秒，随着一道拉链拉上的声音，下体的快感变得堵塞又难缠。  
“不要！别！别这么对我！…..布加拉提！求你解开。。。呜~我知道错了~咳嗯嗯~乔鲁诺的手是我咬伤的~我很抱歉~布加拉提。。。求你了..让我射吧！呜呜呜~”  
男人挺起胀大的阴茎上突兀的出现了一道拉链，拉链紧密的合上，死死的堵住了喷涌而出的热潮。  
“阿帕基。你应该道歉的对象不是我，做个乖孩子，勇敢面对自己的错误，我相信你是可以和别人好好相处的对吗？”  
该死的，布加拉提甚至在说话的时候都没有把头从他屁股那挪开！  
热气随着男人的话语喷在微微张合的小穴上，渗进敏感的穴肉里，更让人崩溃的是男人过长的刘海随着阿帕基身体的颤抖，一下下的戳在穴口，像是有人在用小刷子不断轻拂过一样。  
阿帕基觉得下面快要憋爆了，生理性的眼泪控制不住的从眼眶中滚落，又被乔鲁诺一滴滴舔掉。  
“呜呜呜~”  
随着阿帕基的拒不配合布加拉提也似是被逼迫般的采用了更加严厉的手段，冰冷的器具侵入冻的肠肉一缩，阿帕基在乔鲁诺的控制下努力转头想要看看是什么东西被布加拉提拿来做了调教工具。布加拉提也贴心的将手里的东西拿出来晃了晃，以保证阿帕基可以完全看清。  
阿帕基不禁瞳孔一缩。  
布加拉提居然拿了一把拆信刀！！！  
“既然你不愿意像乔鲁诺道歉那我只好让你来帮忙惩罚这个害boss受伤的元凶了。”  
说着，又将刀柄上沾着的肠液甩了甩，确保上面的凹凸不平的花纹没有被液体覆盖，复又插入了阿帕基颤抖不已的穴内。  
“呜呜呜~”  
精致的花纹随着布加拉提的抽插不断刮擦着穴内的肠肉。火热的内壁接触到冰冷的银质金属传来了微微的刺痛，但更多的是无尽的麻痒。  
阿帕基不由得悄悄翘起臀部以妄想让刀柄戳到让人快乐的那一点。  
“啊！”男人的身体开始猛地挣扎起来，又被前后两个男人牢牢按住，体内的刀柄被布加拉提的手牢牢地控制着不断戳向敏感点，接连不断的快感快要将男人逼疯。  
下体疯狂的叫嚣着想要达到高潮，却没有得到主人的原谅只能不甘的在囊内积压。  
“对不起！乔鲁诺！呜啊啊啊！我不该在你的发胶里加奶油！啊啊啊！也…也不该咬..嗯嗯。。咬你。。。请。请原谅我，求你！”  
得到道歉的男孩温柔的在情人嘴角回应了一个吻，而身后另一个爱人却依旧觉得这个道歉不够完美。  
他用空出来的手掌狠狠地击打着毫无长者形象的男人。  
“告诉我，雷欧，以后还会对乔鲁诺做出这种无聊的恶作剧吗？”  
“噫~呜呜~不会了！我发誓！！布鲁诺！GioGio！我不会再做出这种事了！请原谅我~呜呜呜呜~”  
说道最后，男人似是再也忍受不了这种过多的快感，竟丢弃了高傲的自尊趴在乔鲁诺身上哽咽哭泣。  
布加拉提满意的露出了微笑，“你被原谅了，雷欧”  
阿帕基终于等到了期盼已久的高潮，却也在结束时体力不支的昏睡过去。  
乔鲁诺努力的支撑着阿帕基的身体让他不至于滑到地毯上，还未长开的少年费力抱着一个浑身情欲痕迹的男人让观者不禁笑出声。  
布加拉提上前抱起阿帕基，体贴的没有笑出声来。  
原来即为排除乔鲁诺存在的男人在昏睡后无意识的将牢牢蹭在乔鲁诺怀中，甚至将头抵在少年的颈窝出轻轻摩擦。  
“我还以为阿帕基很讨厌我。”  
“怎么会，雷欧深爱着每一个人。”

希望每一个人也可以爱上最好的；雷欧.阿帕基

打个广告：  
木偶资源库：+微xin：q1922941545  
有海量耽美日韩漫画及真人钙片哦！  
资源有偿！不喜勿扰！  
卑微作者恰饭不易！请友善对待！谢谢！  
在此给您比个心❤~


End file.
